GumLee - Soft Sleep
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Gumball comes over to sleep at Marshall's house. A cute little cuddle-fic because why not. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI CUDDLES AND KISSES!


_Warm cuddle-fic for the lovelies. I'll write up some new chapters of SebasCiel: I PROMISE!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it; it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND CUDDLES. I don't own Adventure Time, Marshall Lee, or Prince Gumball._

 **GumLee – Soft Sleep**

A seventeenth soft knock at his door still didn't rouse the dark prince from slumber. He rolled over and opened one lazy crimson eye before sighing and shrugging. He knew exactly who it was, and he knew that the candy prince wasn't going to let up until he was answered. Marshall groaned and lazily hovered downstairs, opening the door to a smiling pink face.

"Heyo." The elder grunted sleepily to that and then smiled a bit as the younger gave him a 'hi there' sort of kiss. Nothing more than a peck, really, but it did wake him up a bit more. The shorter man strode in, a small bag slung over his shoulder, and that only made the vampire a little more confused.

"Question… Why are you here?" Gumball turned around as the elder shut the door behind them, a cute little smile on his face as he rocked back on his sneaker heels. "Not that I really mind, but… It's really late, if you hadn't noticed."

"I know. Sorry if I woke you up. I just…" His face darkened a bit with a pinkish blush and he gazed at the ground for a bit. "I just missed you, y'know…? And I wanted to stay over tonight, so..."

Marshall understood right away and floated over to him, hugging him tightly in a warm embrace. He took note of the little, comforted sigh that the younger man made when he lowered his head to his shoulder and softly kissed his neck a few times. His bare feet touched the floor and he let go of the prince as he felt him hold him back a little. He caught the cute pouty sort of look he caught in his violet eyes and smiled a bit before kissing his mouth lightly.

"I missed you too…" He strengthened the kiss and then had to break away just as it was getting good to yawn. He leaned into the younger man's waist and then smiled a bit more. "So… Upstairs then?" Gumball nodded and climbed up the ladder first, giving the elder a lovely look at his butt without him knowing. Marshall floating upstairs behind him and lounged on the couch in the corner. "Are you gonna shower first? You usually do."

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble, I mean." Marshall waved a hand to the bathroom door and grinned, making a slight blush fill the candy prince's face. "And for the love of glob, do _not_ come in here this time!" The elder man laughed at the look on his face as he made him pinkie promise and then kissed his cheek. "I won't be long, okay?"

The dark king nodded and grabbed his acoustic guitar that was laying on the cushions near his feet. Might as well work on his personal stuff before he'd play with his boyfriend a bit. He leaned back against the armrest and crossed his legs, the sleep pulling at his eyes like weights. Would it be so bad if he napped a bit…?

The next thing he knew, his instrument was out of his hands and a warm, soft weight was leaning on his lap. A voice called his name, softly at first and then louder and more impatiently. "Marshall!"

"Wha'?" He snapped out of it and met a pair of violet eyes that bored into his own. He then felt a mouth pressed to his, hands tangling in his hair and twisting the hem of his tee before slipping underneath it. Marshall melted a bit into that kiss, against the prince's body and lips. If this was going to be how he woke up, then he wouldn't ever let the younger man sleep alone…

Gumball was blushing a little more and leaned onto the elder's chest, breathing against his neck as he wrapped his arms around his trim waist. "Don't fall asleep without me…" His hands softened like his lips against Marshall's neck and shoulder, feeling shivers against his mouth.

"Mmm…" The vampire closed his eyes and turned his head a little to meet those clear amethysts which were a little fearful. He brushed his hand though the younger's pink hair and he closed his eyes, settling in against his gray neck. Gumball was so tired… "C'mon…"

He lifted the younger up into his arms, where he held onto him like a child would. Then he carried him over to his bed and cradled him in his arms for a moment before settling into bed next to him, sliding his hands down his back and underneath his pink sleep tee to his bare skin. The prince made no move to stop him, and it wasn't like Marshall was going to take any sort of weird advantage. He just wanted to hold him a bit like this…

The vampire slid his own shirt off with difficulty, because somehow the younger man had it in his sleepy head that he couldn't sleep without it. A soft kiss solved that in an instant, and the candy prince relaxed against his chest, nuzzling into his shoulder at the same time. Marshall shivered a little in the feeling of his long lashes against his skin.

"G'night Marshall…" the prince slurred in slumber, breathing slow and deep against the cool grey body that he loved so very much.

"Good night…"


End file.
